


Sauli

by CXSGlambert13



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Carrie - Stephen King, Sauli Koskinen - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Outcasted, Prom, Rage, Revenge, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXSGlambert13/pseuds/CXSGlambert13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli Koskinen is the target of consent bullying, with Drake Labry being especially vicious. Drake humiliated Sauli in front of his gym classmates, causing Sauli to cry in hysterics. His crying catches the attention of Sutan Amrull, who sends the entire class to detention and Sauli to the principal's office to calm down. Drake bails detention and is banned from the school prom. Tommy Joe Ratliff, feeling guilty of what happened, asks his best friend, Adam Lambert, to take Sauli to prom. Angry and outraged, Drake, along side with Brad Bell, plans on humiliating him in front of everyone. Little did anyone know, Sauli had been blessed with a special gift, and when one plays with fire, one will get burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauli

We see a neighborhood looking as if it was destroyed. Trees were on the ground burning, buildings have huge holes on the front, and cars are in flames upside down. TOMMY JOE RATLIFF is on his knees in front of a burning school with an unconscious SAULI KOSKINEN on his lap.

 

Tommy(voiceover): The neighborhood was everything it should be: full of peace, joy, and happiness. But, what happened several moments ago was hard to wrap my mind around. Sauli just standing there blood covering him and tears in his eyes, you can just tell that- wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. This is Sauli's story.

 

**CXSGlambert** **presents...**

 

**SAULI**

 

**4** **days** **earlier...**

 

We see students in the Angeles High school gym, playing dodgeball while SAULI sits on the bleachers. TOMMY walks over and sits by him.

 

Tommy: You all right?

Sauli: [Unconvincingly.]Yeah.

Tommy: Don't feel down, man. Things will get better.

Sauli: You sure?

Tommy: I know so.

 

School bully, DRAKE LABRY and his friend, BRAD BELL, walk to TOMMY and SAULI.

 

Drake: Hey, Koskinen. You better win this for us.

 

TOMMY rolls his eyes as SAULI stands up and walks to the court and picks up a ball. He scans the court and spots ALLISON IRAHETA. He throws the ball to her, but she catches it. The whistle blows loudly.

 

Sutan: All right. Game over! Hit the showers!

Monte: Ah! So close.

Cassidy: Shit!

Brian: Damn it!

Isaac: Eh, we'll get it next time.

Brad: YOU BLEW IT, KOSKINEN!

 

DRAKE walks to SAULI with anger on his face.

 

Drake: Nice going, you Finnish moron.

 

DRAKE smacks SAULI upside the head. He and BRAD walk away, with SAULI rubbing his head.

 

Sauli: [Sighing, to himself.] There goes my dignity.

Tommy: Don't let Drake get to you. He just needs to get his head out of his ass to see that you tried your best. [Putting a hand on SAULI'S shoulder.] Now come on. Let's hit the showers.

 

SAULI and TOMMY head to the boys' bathroom. They enter the shower area and strip of their clothes. SAULI quickly washes up, rinses off, and turns off the shower. He wraps a towel around his waist and goes to his locker to get his change of clothes, only to see DRAKE going through his locker.

 

Sauli: Dude, that's my locker.

Drake: Oh, really? [Pulls out a stuffed polar bear from SAULI'S locker.] That explains the bear I just found.

Sauli: Drake, can I please have it back?

Drake: Whatchya gonna do? Cry about it?

Sauli: No. I just had that for some time and it means a lot to me.

Brad: Hey, guys! Koskinen's having problems with Drake touching his bear!

Sauli: You're no help at all, Brad.

Drake: Oh, shut the hell up, you big baby.

Sauli: [Terrified and stunned.] What did you say?

Drake: Are you fucking retarded? You're a baby for having this in your damn locker!

Brad: Ha! Such a baby.

 

The guys swarm SAULI while taunting him with harsh names and cruel laughter. SAULI backs into a corner and cries hysterically. His cries are heard by coach SUTAN AMRULL, who bursts through the locker room door.

 

Sutan: What's going on in here?

 

The guys taunting SAULI dash out of the locker room, dropping the bear and leaving SAULI in tears and in a fetal position. SUTAN runs to him and holds him. A light fixture suddenly bursts, startling the two. TOMMY runs out of the shower.

 

Tommy: Coach Amrull, I heard something break. Is Sauli okay?

Sutan: I don't know, but I heard laughter and cries so I- uh, Tommy, you might want to put some clothes on.

 

TOMMY nods and heads to his locker. He dries off with a towel, places his clothes and shoes on, and returns to SUTAN and SAULI.

 

Sutan: [To Sauli.] Sauli, Tommy is here to help you. Get dressed and you two go to the principal's office to explain what happened, okay? I'll have a talk with your gym mates.

 

SAULI nods as he stands. TOMMY tosses a shirt at SAULI and picks up the stuffed polar bear.

 

Tommy: Where'd you get this, man?

Sauli: A friend in Finland sent it to me on my birthday. I've kept it with me ever since.

Tommy: [Smiling.] Well, I gotta say that you have a good friend.

 

SAULI smiled as he pulls his pants up and slips into his sneakers. TOMMY puts the bear in SAULI'S backpack, picks the backpack up, and gives it to SAULI. TOMMY and SAULI head to the principal's office. Later, at the principal's office, SAULI tells principal KRIS ALLEN about the incident.

 

Kris: Okay, Sauli [Pronounces it Saw-lee.]. Now, Tommy, tell me your side of the story.

Sauli: [Quietly.] It's Sauli [Pronounces it Sow-lee.]

Tommy: Sauli and I were showering and I believe he finished before I could and then I heard glass shatter and I thought someone was hurt. Coach Amrull asked me to bring him here while talks with the rest of the class.

Kris: Well, Sauli [Pronounces it Saw-lee again.], I think you should go home for the day to calm down.

Sauli: [Shouting.] It's Sauli [Pronounces it Sow-lee again.]!

 

KRIS'S desk suddenly breaks in half, scaring KRIS and TOMMY. SAULI shakes his head.

 

Sauli: What happened?

Kris: My desk just broke in half. Luckily, no one is hurt.

Tommy: Principal Allen, is it okay if I take him home?

 

KRIS nods his head and gives TOMMY and SAULI permission to leave. TOMMY and SAULI walk out of the office.

 

Meanwhile, at the gym...

 

Drake: You guys. That was awesome. 

Brad: Yeah. Sauli's such a bitch.

 

DRAKE and BRAD high five each other when an angry SUTAN walks in.

 

Sutan: All right guys. Line up. [Shouting.] NOW!

 

The guys frantically form a single file line. SUTAN walks back and forth in front of them.

 

Sutan: What just happened today was immature. Excruciatingly stupid. Inconsiderate. Pathetic. As punishment, each of you will serve detention for three hours for three days after school. If you bail, you get five days of suspension and banned from the school prom.

Drake: Wait a minute, I did nothing wrong! Why should I go to detention? That's retarded, even for you.

Sutan: I should double it for you, Mr. Labry.

Drake: Hell no. Come on guys. We're out of here. [Walks away to the door.]

Monte: Dude, you're crazy.

Isaac: I think I'll stay here.

Brian: I'm not getting my ass suspended because of you.

Sutan: Looks like we won't see you at prom, Drake.

Drake: [Turning around in shock and rage.] What?! Koskinen's gonna fucking pay! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!! 

 

DRAKE storms out and slams the door behind him.

 

Brad: Ah, man.

Cassidy: I thought I had issues.

 

Later, on SAULI and TOMMY'S street...

 

Sauli: So the desk just broke when I shouted my name?

Tommy: Yeah. I think it's because the principal was pronouncing your name wrong and you didn't take it lightly.

Sauli: Tommy... am I a freak?

Tommy: No, Sauli. You're not. You are an amazing person. Don't ever let people like Drake tell you otherwise.

Sauli: Thanks. And... in the locker room... was I... in tears?

Tommy: You were. You tend to be sensitive and I try to be careful not to offend you. 

 

A boy on his bike circles around SAULI and TOMMY chanting, "Scary Sauli!" SAULI stares at the boy, and the boy falls off his bike on his arm. SAULI shakes his head.

 

Boy: My arm.

Tommy: Can we agree this didn't happen?

Sauli: What?

Tommy: Nothing.

 

SAULI and TOMMY keep walking down the the street until they reach SAULI'S house.

 

Tommy: So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?

Sauli: I guess so.

 

TOMMY walks further down the street and SAULI steps into his house. In the living room, his mother, father, and live-in best friend, KATRI UTULA are sitting in the living room, looking at SAULI.

 

Sauli's father: We got a call from the school about the locker room incident.

Sauli: [Hanging his head.] I'm so ashamed.

 

SAULI'S mother walks to SAULI and hugs her son.

 

Sauli's mother: My poor enkeli. 

Katri: Would you like me to make you tea?

Sauli: Thanks, Katri.

Sauli's father: We'll let you have some alone time. You can come down when you want to.

 

SAULI nods and heads into his room. He places his backpack by the doorway and sat on his bed. He sighs and suddenly sees a few of his books floating above his dresser. A knock on the door stops the books from floating and hit the dresser counter top.

 

Sauli: Come in.

Katri: [Walking in with a cup of tea.] Hey, kaveri. I got your tea. [Gives Sauli the cup.] I added a couple drops of honey to sweeten it.

Sauli: Thanks. Katri... do you think I'm... not normal?

Katri: Drake's messing with you again, isn't he?

Sauli: Yes...

Katri: Sauli, why was Drake mean to you today?

Sauli: I made our team in gym class lose a dodgeball game.

Katri: Drake is just so idiotic. Remember when Niko came to stay with us last summer and lost checkers to you? [Sauli nods.] Well, Niko was a little upset, but he knows it's just a game. 

Sauli: With Drake, it's a whole different story. He takes losing rather too seriously to the point where he lashes out at people.

Katri: [Sighs.] Tell you what: you find a way to get your mind off of today and I'll help you with whatever you need. Sound good?

 

SAULI nods as KATRI smiles and walks out of the room. Meanwhile, at TOMMY'S house, TOMMY and his best friend, ADAM LAMBERT are looking through magazines to find tuxedos for prom. TOMMY flips through the magazine unenthusiastically.

 

Adam: Tommy, you okay?

Tommy: Just feeling a little unwell... emotionally, anyway.

Adam: Why? Did something happen?

Tommy: Mm-hm. You know Sauli Koskinen?

Adam: Yeah, I have him in my English class.

Tommy: Drake bullied Sauli at gym today just because of a loss.

Adam: Sheesh. Bullying someone because of losing? That's harsh. And what's Drake's problem with him anyway? But, how did Drake bully Sauli this time?

Tommy: Sauli had a stuffed polar bear he received from a friend on his birthday in his locker. Drake managed to get into the locker and got the other guys to torment him. Sauli was crying and I didn't know about it. I was in the shower and ran out when I heard glass break. Coach Amrull ask me to take Sauli to the principal's office to tell our sides of the story. Principal Allen suggested Sauli to head home and I walked him there. [Starts tearing up.]

Adam: Tommy, are you-

Tommy: No, Adam. I feel like shit. I wish I did something and stopped them, but I didn't. [Voice breaking.] I'm such a bad person.

 

TOMMY breaks down and cries. ADAM pulls TOMMY into his arms and holds him.

 

Adam: Tommy, you're not a bad person. I know this because you're my best friend. [Lets Tommy go.] Is there anything I can do to help?

Tommy: Well, there is one thing. Can you take Sauli to prom?

Adam: Me? Really?

Tommy: Absolutely. He's been telling me how handsome and talented you are. And he said he had a crush on you since freshman year.

Adam: He does? Well, I can't see why not, so... sure, I'll take him to prom.

Tommy: Thanks, man.

 

TOMMY and ADAM bump fists and continue to look through the magazines. The next day, in English class, Mr. BILL KAULITZ is taking attendance while SAULI looks out the window. SAULI stares at the flag and makes the flag flap hard.

 

Bill: Sauli? [Sauli turns to Bill.] Did you bring your favorite poem?

 

The class snickers and TOMMY rolls his eyes at them. The snickers stop when BILL looks up.

 

Bill: That's very rude, students. [Stands from his desk.] You all know better.

 

BILL sees ADAM writing, snatches the paper from his desk, and reads it to the class.

 

Bill: "I saw a picture of you, hanging in an empty hallway. I heard a voice that I knew and I couldn't walk away. It took me back to the end of everything. I taste it all, I taste it all, the tears again." [Lowers the paper.] Does anyone have anything to say about Adam's work?

 

The class remains silent and SAULI looks up.

 

Sauli: It's... beautifully written.

 

The class snickers again, only to stop abruptly by BILL'S glaze.

 

Bill: That's very nice of you, Sauli. Any criticism?

 

SAULI shakes his head as BILL turns to ADAM.

 

Bill: Looks like you have a fan, Adam.

Adam: [Smiling.] I guess so.

 

Later, SAULI heads to the school library and finds books on telekinesis. He reads the books and looks into the school computer to find videos on the subject. At lunch, SAULI sits alone at a table reading when TOMMY comes to him with a can of Coca-Cola.

 

Tommy: Hey, Sauli. What's up?

Sauli: Research. I think I have telekinesis.

Tommy: [Finishing his soda and place the can in front of him.] That I'd like to see.

 

SAULI stares at the can and makes it float six inches in front of them.

 

Tommy: [Stunned.] Holy crap! That's so fucking awesome.

Sauli: [Lowering the can to the table.] You really think so?

Tommy: Totally. I think the school would be impressed if they saw that.

ADAM shows up.

Adam: Hey guys.

Sauli: [Peeping behind a book.] Hi.

Tommy: Hey dude. What's up?

Adam: Allison needed help on an astrology worksheet. Is it okay if talk to Sauli for a minute?

Tommy: [Leaving.] I'll leave you two alone.

Adam: So, do you have a date for prom Friday?

Sauli: No... why?

Adam: Would you like me to go with you?

Sauli: Really? You're... asking me? [Adam nods.] Well... all right. I love to.

Adam: Great. I'll pick you up at seven thirty on Friday.

ADAM gets up and walks away. SAULI smiles as he closes his book.

Sauli: [To himself.] This is great. I'm going to prom with Adam. I better get ready for Friday.

 

Later, at SAULI'S house, SAULI sketches out a tuxedo for prom in is sketchpad. He hears a knock on the door.

 

Sauli: Yeah?

Sauli's mother: Dinner's ready.

Sauli: Okay. I'll be down in a minute.

 

SAULI places his pad down and heads to the dining room. At dinner, he happily eats his mother's chicken and rice.

 

Sauli's father: Hungry, aren't we?

Sauli: Mm-hm.

Katri: You seem so happy. What's with you?

Sauli: Well... Adam asked me to prom.

 

SAULI'S mother widens her eyes in surprise. SAULI'S father laughs heartily.

 

Sauli's mother: That's really sweet of him.

Katri: I don't know. That's pretty suspicious to me.

Sauli: What makes you think that?

Katri: Adam is a popular kid. Usually, popular kids go to prom together. Why did he ask you?

Sauli: Not sure. I guess he was trying to be nice.

Katri: Maybe. But I think he may be pranking you. I'm not jumping to conclusions; I'm just trying to protect you, Sauli.

Sauli: Well, I'm glad you care, Katri. But...

Sauli's mother: What's wrong?

Sauli: I think I know why I'm so different from everyone else.

Sauli's father: And what would that reason be?

Sauli: If I concentrate hard enough, I can make objects move.

 

SAULI'S mother, father, and KATRI raise their eyebrows.

 

Katri: How can you be sure you have that power?

 

SAULI'S eyes grow wide and the shutters and doors close violently, making SAULI'S parents and KATRI jump.

 

Katri: Okay, we believe you.

Sauli: I am sorry for acting like that. No one deserved that.

Sauli's mother: [Hugging Sauli.] My enkeli, we forgive you. Now, how about we help you get a tuxedo.

Sauli: I'm actually making one myself.

Katri: Good idea. I'll help you get some fabrics. Let's go.

 

SAULI and KATRI head into a sewing shop and look at fabric. SAULI finds light grey cotton fabric and smiles. He purchases the fabric and leaves the shop with KATRI following behind. Meanwhile, at DRAKE'S house, DRAKE and BRAD are planning a way to get back at SAULI for "getting DRAKE banned from prom".

 

Drake: [Angrily.] That fucker thinks he can make me miserable, he has another thing coming.

Brad: Well... you did make fun of him for having that bear in his locker.

Drake: That's not helping Brad.

Brad: Sorry. [Checks his phone.] Dude, I got a text from Cassidy. He said that he heard Adam ask Sauli to prom.

 

DRAKE feels the rage fill his eyes. He turns to his hanging mirror and punches it, breaking the mirror. 

 

Drake: That... PUNK! I wanted him to ask ME! He's gonna pay for-

Brad: Drake, I got an idea to get back at Koskinen.

Drake: All right. Whadaya got?

 

BRAD whispers the plan into DRAKE'S ear. DRAKE smiles evilly and rubs his hands together.

 

Drake: That's genius. But where are we gonna get the stuff to do it?

Brad: Leave that to me. I know a guy.

 

BRAD sends a text message and slides his phone in his pocket. Two days later, prom night's coming, SAULI cuts into the fabric he bought, sews the pieces together, and finishes the dress shirt. He smiles at his creation and lays it on his bed. He heads downstairs to see his mother ironing his dress pants and his father shining his leather shoes.

 

Sauli's mother: [Turning the iron off and handing the pants to Sauli.] Your pants are nice and perfect, son.

Sauli: Thanks, mom.

Sauli's father: Almost done with your shoes. Go get dressed and I'll bring your shoes up when I'm done.

 

SAULI nods his head and runs upstairs. He gets dressed and KATRI walks in on SAULI buttoning his handmade shirt.

 

Katri: Well, you're a handsome devil.

Sauli: [Turning to Katri.] Thanks. And thanks for helping me with this.

Katri: My pleasure. Come on, I'll brush your hair back.

 

KATRI grabs SAULI'S brush and brushes his hair back. He hears honks outside. SAULI hears footsteps coming to his room.

 

Sauli's father: Son. Your date is here. I have your shoes.

 

SAULI'S father gives SAULI the shoes. SAULI slips into the shoes and walks outside. Outside, ADAM stands by a limousine smiling.

 

Adam: Hey.

Sauli: Hey, Adam.

Adam: [Opening the door for Sauli.] Shall we?

 

SAULI smiles as he walks to the limousine and climbs inside. ADAM goes in and shuts the door. The limousine drives off. Meanwhile, at a farm, DRAKE and BRAD kill a pig and drain its blood into two buckets. They get to the prom and sneak into the back of the gym. BRAD sets the buckets on top of the stage and sends the ropes to DRAKE. ALLISON sees this and texts TOMMY. At TOMMY'S house, he's playing his guitar and his phone goes off. He sees the message from ALLISON.

 

Allison's message: Tommy, Drake and Brad are planning something. And it can't be good.

 

TOMMY tosses his guitar on his bed and races to his car. He starts the engine and speeds off. At prom, the gym is lively with students dancing to the music. ADAM and SAULI walk in and receive cheers and warm welcomes from the students and teachers. CASSIDY greets SAULI with a smile.

 

Cassidy: Hey, Sauli.

Sauli: Hey, Cass.

Cassidy: Listen, I want to say I'm sorry about what happened four days ago. Can we let bygones be bygones?

Sauli: Sounds good.

 

The DJ plays "As the World Falls Down" by David Bowie. ADAM holds out his hand and smiles.

 

Adam: Care to dance?

Sauli: [Taking Adam's hand.] Sure.

 

ADAM leads SAULI to the middle of the dance floor and they slow dance to the music. SAULI'S unsure expression catches ADAM'S attention.

 

Adam: You okay, Sauli?

Sauli: I... just feel like this is a dream. Yet, I am here... with you.

Adam: Well... what if I told you that I always thought you were cute.

Sauli: [Blushing.] Really? You mean it.

Adam: That's the truth.

Sauli: Thanks.

Adam: And, there's something else that you should know.

Sauli: What's that?

 

ADAM leans to SAULI and tenderly kisses him.

 

Adam: Does that answer your question?

Sauli: Yeah.

 

ADAM and SAULI smile as Principal ALLEN makes it to the stage. Outside, TOMMY parks his car and dashes to the entrance, only to find the doors shut. TOMMY looks through the window.

 

KRIS: Students, after some time for you to vote, we have the winners of "Prom Couple" for this year. [Opening the envelope.] And you new "Prom Couple" is... Adam Lambert and Sauli Koskinen!

 

The teachers and students cheer and clap as ADAM and SAULI walk to the stage. ADAM gives SAULI another kiss and the crowd cheers on. DRAKE yanks on the rope and the bucket of blood drops onto SAULI'S head. The cheers and claps abruptly stop. ADAM looks at SAULI with concern and rage.

 

Adam: All right. Who the hell is responsible for this?! Come on! I demand to know who's doing this and why?! [To Sauli.] Sauli? You okay?

 

SAULI looks at the crowd and all he could see and hear are the students and teachers laughing at him. He widens his eyes and used his telekinesis to silence the crowd. The light glow an eerie red. SAULI sets the fire hose off and sprays water all over, making students and teachers run for their lives. Electric wires snap and land in the puddles of water. ADAM and coach AMRULL gets a few students and teachers through a fire exit before escaping themselves. Principal ALLEN and Mr. KAULITZ grab ahold of the microphone and SAULI electrocutes them. He walks off the stage and sets the gym on fire. TOMMY jumps back as SAULI walks through the door and slams them shut, burning the metal. TOMMY sees DRAKE'S car and stomps over. DRAKE and BRAD are laughing when TOMMY punches DRAKE in the back of the head.

 

Tommy: YOU FUCKER! YOU DID THIS TO HIM, DID YOU?

Drake: So what if I did? That fuck had it coming.

Tommy: Sauli never did anything to you. He tries to be nice and you treat him like shit. Now because of you, Sauli has killed the entire class with his power.

Drake: Do I look like I give a shit about him? Hell no. Now that he's out of the way, I can have Adam all to myself.

Tommy: This is what the whole thing was about? So, it's not just the fact that Sauli tried his best at dodgeball that you couldn't see? Un-fucking-believable! 

Drake: Why the fuck do you care?

Tommy: I was trying to be a good person to him. He's like my brother. I hope you burn in Hell, Labry!

 

Meanwhile, SAULI walks through the streets and destroys the neighborhood with his power. Cars are bursting into flames, power lines are being knocked over, and buildings are impounded by pieces of metal. SAULI gets to his house and his parents are at the porch. SAULI'S mother grows worried.

 

Sauli's mother: Sauli? Is that you?

Sauli: [Eerily.] They all laughed at me...

Sauli's father: Son?

 

KATRI bursts out the door.

 

Katri: Sauli! What happened?

Sauli: [Eerily.] They all laughed at me...

 

SAULI uses his telekinesis and forces his parents and KATRI inside, locking the door. He turns around and heads back to the school. DRAKE drives down the street and BRAD sees SAULI down the road.

 

Brad: Drake, there he is!

Drake: I'll try to run him over.

 

DRAKE punches the gas and head for SAULI at full speed. SAULI sees the car and his telekinetic power swerves the car to a nearby gas station. The car hits a gas pump and kills DRAKE and BRAD. SAULI makes it back to the school and falls to the ground. TOMMY runs to SAULI and holds him. ADAM, coach AMRULL, and the escaped students get to TOMMY.

 

Tommy: [Sobbing.] No... Sauli... I'm sorry...

Adam: Tommy.

Tommy: [Looking up.] Yeah?

Adam: Wake up.

Tommy: What?

 

ADAM places his hand on TOMMY'S shoulder and shakes him, saying "Wake up." We see the scene fade from the burning school to TOMMY'S bedroom, revealing that the event was a dream. TOMMY suddenly opens his eyes and sits up.

 

Ashley: Sheesh, Tommy. Calm down. You just had a bad dream.

Tommy: But... it was so... is Sauli okay?

Sauli: I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?

Sutan: [Picking up a book from the nightstand.] Have you been reading Stephen King's Carrie again?

Tommy: No... yes.

Adam: Okay. No more thrillers or horror stories for the rest of the week, Tommy.

Tommy: Fine.

Ashley: Now, come on. We got to get ready for our next show.

 

TOMMY gets out of bed and heads out to prepare for the next show with the band. We see the book SUTAN was holding being tossed onto the bed as the scene fades to black.

 

**END**


End file.
